Más jugoso
by adanhel
Summary: Amistad, buenas intenciones, cosas hechas por el bien del otro… que serían mejor recibidas de preguntarle a la persona de la que las haces afecto si quiere recibirlas. En un dia y una hora que pueda responderte.


Más jugoso

Ojos hermosos miraban sus acciones. Ojos claros, grandes y límpidos, fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos, haciéndolo sentir cosas que no debería sentir. Haciéndolo desear cosas que no debería desear.

Se tensó como el arco en sus manos durante sus prácticas de tiro y giró para evitar la embestida de Hasgard, que más rápido que él, le estaba dando ventaja. Eso era humillante, que lo hiciera solo porque ahora él también sabía, porque el Patriarca se lo había dicho, revelando su secreto. Un secreto que según su Santidad no le dejarían ocultar por mucho más, porque, según le dijo, algo tan notorio no se podía ocultar.

A que se refería seguía sin saberlo. No era hermoso, una belleza como Albafika, ese niño que cada día era más bello y al que ya había que proteger de los avances del nuevo discípulo del Patriarca, y no era como que él hubiera cambiado su modo de comportarse desde que su hermano le diera la noticia. No al menos en el aspecto público, lo que todos podían ver.

Lo único que podía delatarlo era su olor, ese incómodo olor que no podía evitar y que los varones cerca de él podían percibir cuando la luna se hallaba alta en el cielo, pero esos días procuraba no estar cerca de ellos, atender otros asuntos para no volverse una tentación, aunque se sentía estúpido de pensar en sí mismo como una. Mal, de pensar que creyeran que no podía defenderse contra alguien que quisiera atacarlo, aunque en realidad, no se había defendido cuando sucedió, aunque no estaba seguro de haber sido atacado…

Después de todo, Aspros era su amigo, le había pedido perdón, y desde ese día, su conducta, como siempre, era intachable. Más bien era él quien debería avergonzarse de la propia, prestándole tanta atención, sintiéndose complacido de ser mirado por él aunque fuera durante sus entrenamientos, ojos hermosos que seguían sus movimientos, que lo miraban interesados.

No había nada más en su mirada y era algo con lo que debía vivir. No había nada, aunque él hubiera deseado que así fuera.

Habían pasado un par de meses y la culpa se había ido. Pensándolo bien, no entendía por qué la había sentido. Él no hizo nada malo. No debió haber hecho lo que hizo, no quería hacerlo en primer lugar, pero había pasado y ya nada se podía hacer, y aunque lo hizo, la culpa que sintió no tenía razón de ser.

Jamás quiso faltarle el respeto, ni a Sísi, ni a Ilias. Nunca quiso lastimarlo, y no lo hizo.

Si lo tocó, si lo besó, había sido por amistad, para que se diera cuenta de lo que era, que estaba bien serlo, que no por eso dejaría de ser quien era, de tener el afecto de quienes eran sus amigos, que no era algo malo. Más bien lo contrario, que de ese modo podía sentir placer, y no solo como suponía ya sabía, sino por ahí, por donde las turras eran tan sensibles, por donde lo necesitaban.

Él solo había cumplido su deber como amigo.

Ahora le parecía que Sísifo estaba más tranquilo, lo había visto ir algunas veces a la cámara del Patriarca, de noche, estando la luna llena, tal como brillaba ese día, y seguro esa vieja belleza le había explicado mejor lo que él trató de enseñarle… aunque claro, había cosas que no se podían aprender, como a pedir lo que necesitaba, sin vergüenza. De otro modo, ya le habría hablado, pero Sísi era Sísi, siempre tan reprimido, tan apenado.

Dependería de nuevo de él si tomaba cartas en el asunto.

Pasear con Aspros por las noches, cuando todos dormían, era uno de los pocos momentos agradables de día. Separados el resto del tiempo, mirándolo a lo lejos cuando podía, solo lo consolaba que el duro entrenamiento, todo ese esfuerzo de parte de su hermano, no solo lograrían sus objetivos sino que lo hacían feliz. Que estaba rodeado, cual debía, de gente que lo amaba.

Aunque nadie lo hacía más que él, estaba seguro. Nadie apreciaba en todo lo que valían sus acciones, nadie comprendía mejor sus pensamientos…

Estaba tan atento a él, a sus palabras, a sus gestos en aquella claridad otorgada por la luna que por unos minutos no se dio cuenta a donde se dirigían, arriba en el camino de los doce templos, por una ladera de la montaña, camino difícil que a ninguno de los dos incomodaba pues lo recorrían desde hacía mucho para evitar ser molestados, pero esta vez, se estaban desviando hacia Sagitario.

De ir ahí habría sido más fácil atravesar los templos vacíos desde Géminis hasta el de Sísifo, pero tal vez su elección no había sido consciente, sino cosa de ese olor, si es que podía llamarlo así, que acompañaba al guardián de ese templo, al de Piscis, durante los plenilunios, y que a veces, incluso llegaba a percibir en su hermano cuando habían entrenado juntos. Cuando habían hecho cosas juntos.

Aspros era tan bueno que incluso, a pesar de ser asediado, requerido por tantos saintos y amazonas bellos, había elegido a su amigo antes que a cualquiera de ellos como el primero de otro sexo que tocaría, como la turra a la que le daría sus favores, para qué, como le explicó después, nadie fuera a creer que era uno el que le hacían a Sísifo por no ser tan bonita como las otras que vivían en la montaña de las doce casas.

-¿Oyes eso?

Ya habían llegado hasta la parte exterior de los jardines de Sagitario, y el silencio se quebraba por ruidos ahogados que venían de dentro, y que si ellos alcanzaban a oír, bien audibles debían de ser.

-Sí.

-¿Le pasará algo malo a Sísifo?

-No creo.

Al menos no propiamente malo, considero Aspros, más bien, natural. Después de todo, contrario a él, no tenía nadie con quien compartir lo que sentía, descubrir lo que podía hacer o sentir.

-¿Quieres entrar a ver como esta?

Aspros miró a su gemelo, preguntándose si sería tan ingenuo para no saber lo que pasaba pese a que ya le había explicado. Decidió que sí, y que noble de corazón como era, a pesar de cómo había sido tratado por todos esos infelices que no merecerían su perdón nunca, se preocupaba de verdad. Anteponía a otros, ponía su bienestar por delante…

Bueno, para eso estaba él. Para preocuparse del bienestar de Deuteros y ver que recibiera lo que merecía.

-Sí. Pero entra conmigo.

Solo darían un vistazo, le enseñaría a Deuteros que estaba bien, y tal vez, podrían ver algo interesante antes de volver a su templo y dormir.

Sísifo estaba recostado, desnudo sobre las mantas, calor insoportable más allá del que lo rodeaba, de una noche de verano. Se sentía afiebrado, sabía cómo solucionarlo, pero no se atrevía, ni siquiera luego de hablar con el patriarca Sage, que comprensivo, lo consolará y le dijera, le enseñará lo que debía hacer… Lo recordaba, y eso solo lo hacía sentir peor, volvía imperiosa la necesidad que lo acuciaba desde su agujerito mojado y caliente, que le reclamaba atención por más que él se esforzará en no dársela, masturbándose, frotándose contra una almohada hasta que la humedad por delante emulo la que sentía atrás, manchando la tela contra la que había intentado aliviarse…

Era inútil y odiaba verse derrotado por sí mismo, por esa realidad que había desconocido hasta hacía unos meses y que lo marcó casi tanto como la profecía que le mostraron las pitonisas… al menos contra ella podía hacer algo, él mismo, pues dudaba, pese a las palabras de Sage, en encontrar un caballero que lo amará como era, que quisiera compartir su vida con él, y desposándolo, darle el alivio que tanto necesitaba.

Además, sería mejor estar solo, así no arrastraría a nadie con él hacia ese destino infausto.

Pero ahora no le quedaba sino decidirse, hacer algo o seguir esperando, negando… sin darse cuenta recogió las piernas sobre sí mismo, acostado de lado, y llevo su mano entre ellas, apenas rozando con sus dedos la curva de su trasero, una y otra vez, dejando de pensar conforme las sensaciones lo hacían olvidarse de todo, lo tranquilizaban, la punta de su dedito rozando apenas, cuidadosa, tímida, la superficie resbalosa, tensa, de su entradita.

Cerró los ojos y antes de abandonarse pensó que eso estaba bien, mientras no se metiera los dedos estaba bien, porque si ahora se sentía así, si se dejaba volver una viciosa, satisfaciéndose cuando le viniera en gana, pronto no lo soportaría, podría hacer algo estúpido, ofrecerse a alguien que solo quisiera eso de él, algo para lo que sería tan bueno como cualquier otra turra, aunque no lo fuera para ser su pareja, o para casarse, y deshonrado, no podría volver a ver a su hermano a la cara, no podría pensar en desposarse después con nadie más, cargándolo con el peso de su vergüenza o de su mentira…

Frotó y frotó, solo su yema presionando por fuera, relajando su florecita, esa que no tenía que entregar por más que un varón ya lo hubiera tocado… Aspros, con su cara delicada hundida en su cuello, besándolo, sus ojos hermosos mirándolo sin juzgarlo, disfrutándolo, a él, no a su cuerpo, había querido creer ese día, tendido sobre el suelo, acariciándolo… y después, sus dedos, uno y otro, ambos deslizándose dentro de su culito, haciéndolo dolerse pero al mismo tiempo, dándole más placer del que había sentido jamás en su vida, solo placer que culminó en eso que le hizo, que estremeció su mundo y ahora, maldito fuera, fantaseaba con volver a sentir, así como sus besos, sus dedos…

-Aspros…

-¿Sí?

Apenas habló, supo que había cometido un error. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan educado? Sísi respingo y se volvió a verlo con los ojos muy asustados, dejando de hacer eso en que tan entretenido estaba y lucía tan sensual haciendo.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?-sonaba histérico, algo poco común en él, pero si estaba tan insatisfecho como creía, podía entenderlo.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, oí ruidos…-las verdades a medias siempre eran la mejor respuesta, aunque no sabía cómo explicar a Deuteros con él, pues su amigo ni siquiera lo conocía… era su amigo y no conocía a su gemelo… inconsciente, desvió la mirada atrás, esperando verlo, pero ya se había ocultado, permaneciendo en las sombras, entrando con él, pero sin importunarlo, o creyendo hacerlo, al estar a su lado.

Sísi, por su parte, lo interpretó como él quería, verdad a medias, desviando la mirada porque algo había mal, lo espiaba, lo hacía a propósito, pero, ¿por qué?

Ante su apuro, su carita sonrojada, Aspros decidió darle una salida.

-Veo que no me equivoque… me estabas llamando.

-No es cierto…-que vergüenza, ser visto haciéndose eso, diciendo su nombre, como cualquier chiquillo enamorado, cuando no era amor lo que sentía por Aspros, estaba seguro, aun ahora, mirándolo, tan hermoso, preocupado por él, no era amor, sino una sensación intensa, incómoda, visceral…

-No tienes que mentir…-Aspros se subió con él a la cama, como antes, y como durante mucho tiempo, Sísifo no estaba incomodo por estar desnudo enfrente suyo, aunque ahora Aspros debía admitir ante sí mismo que no le ocurría lo mismo.

En esos meses, Sísi había cambiado. Su cabello era más claro, lo tenía un poco más largo, la suave, casi imperceptible curva de su cadera se había acentuado, lo mismo que la de sus nalgas, que aplastadas bajo él, sentado con las piernas abiertas, recogidas, formaban un corazón invertido, carnoso… sus muslos llenitos, su cara redondeada, con esos ojos dulces que siempre le habían gustado pues no se le oponían, la boca bonita, sensual, entreabierta…

Lo besó, y ambos supieron que eso era justo lo que necesitaba, pues sin negativas, sin rechazarlo cuando se acomodó entre sus piernas para pegar su pecho al de él, Sísifo se dejó llevar, su boquita abierta, dócil, esperando lo que Aspros fuera a hacerle, amoldándose a él, a su lengua, que a pesar de mostrarse dominante, exploraba su boca de un modo delicado, invitándolo a corresponder y no solo a dejarse hacer, disfrutando de la mano que sujetaba su nuca, profundizando el beso, de la que asía su cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo firme, fresco, que olía tan bien…

El único que no sabía que hacer era Deuteros. Sísifo no era a su amigo, a él le bastaba con Aspros, y lo que estaban haciendo, lo que lo encontraron haciendo, no creía que fuera a ser algo que apreciara las demás personas vieran. Era un momento íntimo, en el que cuando mucho podría desear tener a Aspros, él único hasta donde sabía que lo había tocado, el más hermoso, seguramente, así hubiera habido más.

Lo mejor sería irse, pero no podía dejar solo a su gemelo sin avisarle o lo preocuparía, pero cuando le habló a su cosmos, él le pidió que se quedará, le dijo que juntos podrían ayudar más rápido, mejor a Sísi. Que era algo que él también merecía conocer, pues recordaba su interés cuando le contó cómo fue tocar a una turra y no era justo que supiera algo que él no.

¿Pero Sísi, quiso decir, estaría de acuerdo? No tiene por qué saberlo. Si no lo ha sabido todos estos años… y no harás nada que yo no haya hecho, entonces, no puedes hacerle nada malo, nuevo, por lo que pueda reclamar…

Deuteros negó, solo con la cabeza, y pensó que algo no terminaba de estar bien con ese razonamiento, pero Aspros era más listo que él, conocía mejor a Sísifo, y sabría si lo que hacían era o no lo correcto.

Además, no estaba para pensar demasiado con ese olor flotando en el aire, un olor definitivamente, tan cerca de la fuente, no solo una sensación, incitante, sensual, que lo aturdía un poco. El chico era lindo, y al lado de Aspros lucía mejor, realzado por la belleza de su gemelo, rostro delicado contra rostro delicado, los ojos más grandes, enmarcados por las cejas finitas, fijos en la cara sonrojada, en ese pecho planito que subía y bajaba agitado, en los pezoncitos bien erectos, duros, como pequeñas fresas en medio de la perfecta planitud y que hasta hacía unos segundos se presionaban contra el pecho vestido de su gemelo.

¿Entonces qué hago?, preguntó. Espera. Dame tiempo, le respondió, separándose un poco de la turra y abriéndose la camisa, soltando el botón de su pantalón.

Piel contra piel se sentiría mejor, sin estorbos, dejándole sentir lo fresca, suave, que era, mientras lo besaba. Besarse estaba bien… incluso, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, si Aspros quería tocarlo ahí, abajo, como la primera vez, estaría bien. Ya lo había hecho, esta vez no se apretaría, no haría cosas estúpidas que pudieran molestarlo, y de ese modo, su virginidad no correría peligro, dejaría de sentir ese vacío, esa necesidad en pobre agujerito…

Con trabajos, Aspros se terminó de desvestir, pues Sísi, mirándolo de ese modo un tanto ausente, deseoso, estirando sus dedos para tocarlo, no ayudaba a su concentración. Lo miró antes de volver a besarlo y su polla, casi erecta de nuevo, pese al manchón húmedo en la almohada que yacía olvidada a un lado, le dio una idea. Lo tendió en la cama, se montó sobre él, sus piernas entrelazadas, y se frotó contra su muslo, esperando que hiciera lo mismo, besándolo.

Pero aún era muy pronto, y Sísifo gimió adolorido, se abrazó a su espalda, buscó empujarlo a una mejor posición, más en medio de sus piernas, polla contra polla, una presión más ligera mientras su lengua volvía recorrer gustosa su boca, haciéndole correr un hilillo de saliva por la comisura, tensar la tela de su pantalón al espectador silencioso de todo aquello.

Deuteros se mordió el labio y llevó su mano a su entrepierna, sobándola un par de veces, buscando un poco de alivio mientras pensaba que pretendería hacer Aspros, que era a quien más disfrutaba ver, por el mismo, porque así, ya fuera en el lugar que ocupaba Sísifo en ese momento, o en el que él mismo tenía, debía verse cuando era con él con quien se besaba, con quien se tocaba buscando desfogar aquello que sentían, Aspros o él, ambos, pues rara vez querían algo que su igual no deseara también, y aun cuando no, siempre estaban dispuestos, uno al otro, con tal de estar juntos.

Solo dame tiempo, pidió Aspros, sabiendo lo que pensaba, aun sin necesidad de hablarse por sus cosmos. Pronto tendrás lo que mereces.

Lo que merecía, era lo que Aspros deseara darle. Nada más.

Volviendo a Sísi, Aspros dejó su boca y hundió su cara en su cuello, la línea de su cabello que lamió hacía abajo, a su clavícula, perdiéndose en su aroma, en su sabor. Las turras eran deliciosas, tan suaves, tan apetecibles, frotándose de ese modo mesurado, acariciando invitando a hacerlo… su erección se frotaba contra la de su amigo y sus bolas se aplastaban contra las suyas, tan suaves, tan acompasados, en lo que sus manos vagaban, por su cara, su cuello y sus hombros una, por sus muslos la otra, las de Sísifo cruzadas sobre su espalda, acariciándolo a veces, acercándolo a él.

Se movió un poco más abajo, y su polla se clavó entre esos muslos gorditos, bien abiertos, frotándose contra sus bolitas, contra la húmeda curva de sus nalgas… quería ver, pero si lo hacía, tal vez Sísi se espantará; se apenara, feo como se sentía y no entendía porque, así que mejor llevo sus dedos ahí, donde más húmedo estaba, la pequeña estrellita bien cerrada, caliente, mojada…

Bajó más y lamió su pecho mientras su dedo se deslizaba por encima, buscando relajarlo, presionando apenas lo suficiente para que se alisara, para que, mientras succionaba su pezoncito y lo apretaba entre sus dientes, cediera ante él, abriéndose… ahora sabía que ese día debió esperar más, que aún no estaba listo cuando le metió el dedo y pudo lastimarlo, sin querer, algo a lo que estaba en contra, pues le gustaba tener conciencia de lo que hacía.

De todo lo que hacía.

Deslizó la punta de su dedo dentro su agujerito apretado, apenas un poco, sacándolo luego, volviendo a hacerlo mientras exploraba su pecho, esos encantos que vistos en una turra, en una chica, resultaban mucho más incitantes que en otro varón, menos los de él… él era perfecto… y entonces, esa pequeña turra golosa comenzó a moverse, cuando metió su dedo meneo su cadera abajo, lo atrapó en su caliente y suavísimo túnel, mojado como ninguno que hubiera sentido y que lo apretó cuando intentó moverlo.

-No lo sacaré.-le murmuró en el oído, pues así tampoco podía moverlo, buscar ese punto que lo derretiría en sus brazos, que lo dejaría seguir adelante con lo que había pensado, y apenado, volviendo en sí, Sísifo asintió, giró la cara y se dejó hacer.

¿Qué pensaría Aspros de él? ¿Qué no podía contenerse, que era todo lo que quería de él?

Pero Aspros no pensaba en eso, sino que así podía sentirlo mejor. Ambos lo harían. Estaba caliente, muy caliente. Caliente y mojado, apretadito como nunca había sentido en su vida, tan distinto al de Deuteros cuando hacían eso, más receptivo le parecía, pues contrario a ellos, Sísi debía sentir más placer por ahí, su cuerpo se lo pedía, estaba preparado para ello, cada vez más mojado… rompió su palabra pero fue solo para probar ese líquido viscoso y trasparente que mojaba sus dedos, que lo hizo estremecer al estar cerca de su nariz, un golpe de feromonas puras contra el que nada podía hacer, sazonado por la visión de su amigo, sus contoneos… un solo dedo y lo tenía así, un solo dedo, entrando de nuevo a su culito y haciéndolo ahogar un grito…

Gemía que lo hacía perder la cabeza y tenía que esforzarse para recordar que aunque lo sintiera listo, aunque su polla lo urgiera, acuciándolo por donde él sentía necesidad, que aún le dolería si lo penetraba así, que por mas mojado que estuviera, tan bien estaba estrecho, apretadito, delicioso.

Añadió un segundo dedo y frotó esa bolita en su interior, haciéndolo retorcerse bajo él, mojándose sus dedos con la humedad que resbalaba de su agujerito, se comió su cuello, su orejita y volvió a su pecho cuando Sísi se lo requirió, empujándole la cabeza, seguro sin darse cuenta, apretándolo contra él. Ya casi estaba listo, pensó, y aprovechando que había cerrado los ojos, se volvió a buscar a su gemelo, que entre las sombras, los miraba.

Ya casi está, y pronto, tendrás lo que es tuyo, lo que por derecho te corresponde, le quiso decir, pero los gemidos de Sísi lo distrajeron, su agujerito apretando sus dedos, intenso, rítmico, por unos momentos antes de dejarse caer laxo en la cama, sus piernas a los lados de sus caderas, su boquita babeante, los ojos cerrados…

Se incorporó y miró entre sus piernas bien abiertas, su piel húmeda, brillante entre sus nalgas, sus bolitas, lo alto de sus muslos, sus dedos saliendo, dos, tan fácilmente recibidos, más que la última vez, más, porque era plenilunio, porque Sísi ya había entendido que eso era por su bien. Que era su amigo y no hacía sino darle lo que necesitaba. Llevo un tercer dedo a su agujerito que se abrió para recibirlo, un poco de presión, un gemido quebrado… seguro estaba sobre estimulado, pensó… pero no es como que eso las afecte mucho, a las turras, ahora lo sabía bien. Si les gustaba, podían seguir y seguir, disfrutando por sus agujeritos, un orgasmo tras otro…

Lo que no estaba seguro era que todas pudieran soportarlo bien. Tal vez, necesitaban más experiencia para hacerlo, pues le pareció que Sísi, aunque lo disfrutaba, no estaba tan cooperativo como él solía… o tal vez solo era que Sísi era así, un poco soso en la cama, falto de iniciativa, pues solo gemía, se dejaba meter los dedos, besar cuando se inclinó de nuevo sobre él…

Sísifo tardó un segundo en comprender que no eran los dedos que lo entró en él después de dejarlo vacío por un momento, de dejar de calmarlo. Grande, grueso, caliente, duro, inmensamente satisfactorio y terriblemente mal… Aspros acababa de desvirgarlo, estaba seguro de que eso que sustituyó a sus dedos fue su polla, que hasta hacía poco había sentido frotarse contra su muslo, humedecer y resbalar contra su piel… quiso decir que no, pero un gemido le quebró la voz y los ojos de Aspros se lo dijeron, que sabía que lo quería, que le gustaba lo que hacía… y si le hacía eso era porque eso pensó de él, que era lo que quería, apretándose y gimiendo de ese modo, que quería más… que quería su polla.

De nuevo, el daño estaba hecho, y ya no valía la pena oponerse ahora que Aspros comenzaba a moverse, después de esperar a que su culito se relajara para no lastimarlo. Él era un caballero y él se había portado como una… no, no quería creer que había sido así, pero tampoco había sido claro. No se opuso cuando debió hacerlo… ahora con qué cara vería a su hermano… a Aspros mismo…

Aspros intentó besarlo, pues le parecía que de un segundo a otro, aunque lo disfrutaba, Sísifo se había puesto raro, sus ojos se aguaban, evitaba verlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó.

-Nada.- ¿Cómo decirle que no atrevía a verlo? ¿Qué aun así no quería que se detuviera? -No me veas…

-Pero si eres bonita.-Aspros le recorrió el lateral de la cara con los dedos, tratando de concentrarse en él y no lo que sentía dentro de él.

-No es cierto…-también el patriarca se lo había dicho, pero no lo podía aceptar. Una vida creyendo ser varón, siendo tratado como uno, juzgado como uno… y después, el cambio. Ser turra, ya no ser atractivo como antes, sino sentirse feo, comparado a las que habitaban el Santuario. Sentirse desubicado, que le falló a su hermano al no ser lo que él creía que era, para lo que lo educó, y ahora, habiéndose entregado a alguien que no se casaría con él. A quien no se lo pediría, porque no era lo que sentía. Por qué no lo uniría a él, tan hermoso como era, volviéndolo desdichado…

-Si lo es.-el tono de Aspros se volvió duro.-Yo lo digo. Eres bonita.

Sísifo cerró los ojos, sonrojado. A él si le creía. Quería creerle. Pero no podía verlo… no cuando no sabía que sentía por tenerlo entre sus piernas, dentro de él… no quería mirarlo con reproche y perderlo, uno de sus únicos amigos, él único varón que se había fijado en él, aun siendo como era, deslumbrante, perfecto.

-Me da pena…

-No tienes por qué.-pero igual lo sentía, podía verlo.

-No quiero verte.-eso era nuevo. Que lo dijera y no solo que cerrará los ojos, dejándose hacer, como veía iba la cosa con él.

-Vale…-que raras eran las turras. Pero Sísifo era su amigo, y además, eso ayudaba a su plan.-Entonces, te pondré esto.-le quitó la cinta del pelo y se la puso sobre los ojos. Así seguro que no los vería. Aunque por una parte, él habría preferido seguirlo viendo otro poco, sus ojos azules, sorprendidos, sus gestos… pero no había que desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Después de todo, su prioridad era Deuteros.

Su gemelo, que asistió a su plática preguntándose que saldría de todo aquello, siguió masturbándose, pues no soportaba más el estímulo visual, el claro oscuro delineando las conocidas formas de su gemelo encima de las más curveadas, llenitas, de Sísifo, sus respiraciones agitadas, el rítmico golpeteo, húmedo, de cuando Aspros de movía dentro suyo, a pesar de que después de la venda, sus gemidos habían bajado, parecía contenerse, como si le apenará seguir sintiendo igual que antes, pues mejor que nadie sabía que Aspros seguía haciendo lo mismo, mejor cada vez…

Clavó su mirada en Aspros y su gemelo se volvió a verlo, diciéndole todo lo que no podía, conteniendo el aliento como estaba para mantener el ritmo. Solo un poco más, le pidió. Solo espera un poco más. No aguantaría mucho, se había contenido un largo rato, y Sísi, aun cuando se negaba a verlo, volvía a apretarlo un poquito, por su cuenta, y su tunelito se sentía tan bien, apretándolo por todos lados, caliente, resbaloso…

Pensar que Deuteros pronto tendría lo mismo que él lo satisfacía casi tanto como hacerlo él mismo. Su hermano lo merecía, Sísi lo merecía, desperdiciar esa oportunidad sería casi un crimen, aunque crimen más bien era que al abrigo de la noche alguien que no los conociera los podía tomar por uno mismo, no dándose cuenta de lo maravilloso que era su hermano. Lo especial que era…

Esa idea lo molestó un poco y Sísi terminó pagándolo, aunque no se dio cuenta de ello. Aspros le sujetó los muslos y se los empujó contra el pecho, se apoyó en él, dejándose ir más hondo, más rápido, apoyándole su peso, seguro de que podría con él, rozando una y otra vez su próstata en su interior, haciéndolo gemir de nuevo, temblar, babear sobre la otra almohada de su cama hasta que rendido, habiéndolo sentido exprimirlo, apretar su polla como hizo con sus dedos, se derramó en su interior, deteniéndose para sentirlo, llenándolo con su semen, que escurrió fuera apenas sacó su polla, mesclado con los propios y transparentes, viscosos fluidos de la turra.

Se hincó entre sus piernas, mirando, y no necesitó llamar a su hermano para que este entendiera que debía acercarse, ver lo que él veía, tomar su lugar cuando se levantó, apenas terminó de desvestirse. Creyó que Sísifo diría algo, pero la pobre turra estaba demasiado satisfecha para hacerlo. Un sopor placentero, casi como si fuera una niebla, invadía su mente, impidiéndole pensar con normalidad.

Su culito apenas estaba cerrándose, y a cada pulsación, un poquito de fluido salía de él, sus pompas se veían brillantes, más curvas de lo que en realidad eran, apetitosas…

-Pruébala si es lo que quieres…

Aspros veía con interés a su gemelo, incitándolo a hacer lo que podía, pues él también había terminado, un poco antes que ellos, atendido solo por su propia mano, tan injusto como eso fuera, no haberle podido ayudar.

Eso ni siquiera lo había hecho él. Era algo que quería dejarle a Deuteros. Su gemelo, obediente, prudente, considero que sería lo mejor, porque si intentaba metérsela con tanta lubricación de por medio sería difícil, así que se inclinó sobre la turra y comenzó por lamer su bajo vientre, esa curva incitante, tan distinta a la depresión entre las caderas de ellos, y siguió por sus muslos llenitos, suaves, tan cálidos, el interior de sus pompas, bien curveadas, mojadas al centro, hacia abajo, formándose una mancha húmeda bajo ellas.

Sísifo gimió y Aspros, atento, se mantuvo cerca, por si algo salía mal y tenía que encargarse de la Sísi, alterarle la memoria si veía a Deuteros, que era algo que recién venía practicando y no había hecho en nadie más… aunque esperaba que no, que no notará el cambio, que apreciará el talento de Deuteros al momento de lamer su hoyito, su lengua pasando, planita, por fuera, recogiendo su sabor… su sabor de él, de Aspros, y no el propio saliendo del culito que probaba, mesclado con el de esa turra linda que tan bien sabía, a la que estimaba tanto que incluso estaba dispuesto a compartirle lo más importante que tenía…

Deuteros coló su lengua dentro del agujerito anhelante del chico, que se abrió como una flor, dejándolo probar su esencia dulce, desconocida, mesclada con la de su hermano, humedad excesiva que mojaba sus mejillas pero que valía la pena por lo diferente que era comérselo a él que a Aspros, las diferencias de su cuerpo de turra en celo, lista para ser follada de nuevo, con su olor incitante que lo hacía estar listo también a él, más rápido de lo que esperaba, y no le importaba que pudiera ser molesto, que llegara a doler, pues quería probar aquello que su hermano tan amorosamente le había ofrecido.

Que para que él tuviera incluso se ponía en riesgo si eran descubiertos.

Le metió un par de dedos, solo para estar seguro de no lastimarlo, de que la humedad siguiera siendo suficiente, pues nunca, ninguno de los dos, se había metido con una turra en celo y no sabían que tanto podían lubricar, o por cuanto, pero no parecía que fuera a ser problema, incluso sus gemidos, gimoteos, silencios y pasividad seguían iguales, solo dejándose hacer, besar sin notar que ya no era su amigo sino su gemelo el que tomaba sus labios, dedeaba su culito, haciéndolo sentir tan bien.

Aspros acarició con sus dedos el hombro de Deuteros, incapaz de mantenerse tan alejado como él había hecho, y confió que su amigo no lo fuera a decepcionar. Que lo encontrará tan bueno como había sido para él, ya que Sísi seguro lo haría, pues Deuteros era su igual, incluso, tal vez, en eso mejor que él, pues estando a solas había preferido su rol más veces que él, deseando ser uno, estar cerca suyo, mostrándole cuanto lo quería y lo necesitaba…

Se acarició el cuello y los labios mientras veía a su gemelo sustituir sus dedos por su polla, bien erecta, casi igual a la suya, pues su hermano ya era un poco más alto, más fornido que él, por lo que Sísi quedaba mejor debajo suyo que de él, que era de su alto, de su contextura, al menos hasta ese momento…

Deuteros, como su hermano, encontraba bonita a la turra, deliciosa, complaciente, con sus ruiditos entrecortados, sus manos a los lados de su carita, sin intentar siquiera sacarse la venda, hacer algo más que abrazarse a su alta espalda o empujarlo a que lamiera su pecho, rosadas fresitas que ofrecía a sus labios sin saber lo incitante que era arqueando su espalda, lo bien que se sentía cuando liaba sus piernas entorno a su cadera, que sin estorbarse demasiado por su peso, se movía eficiente entre sus muslos, piel morena sobre blanca, curvas de turra bajo los ángulos duros del que ya prometía el hombre que llegaría a ser, tan parecido a su hermano, tan guapo como él…

Aspros se lamió la mano y la cambio de lugar con la que frotaba su polla, esperando a ver qué haría su gemelo, pues entre sus vientres, Sísifo no había dejado de estar duro y conforme más rápido se movía Deuteros, por cómo estaba Sísi, podía lastimarlo si no hacía como él y le echaba las piernas a los lados… quería saber si Deuteros lo haría disfrutar solo por detrás, como fue su intención, para darle lo que necesitaba, o lo dejaría también hacerlo por delante, si lo ayudaría, tan bueno como era.

No esperó que se detuviera, y girándolo, lo dejará con el culo bien en alto, expuesto, los muslos juntos, sus bolitas apretadas entre ellos, bien visibles, redonditas, llenas, su polla colgando hacia adelante, y un segundo después, su polla volviendo a entrar, haciéndolo ahogar un grito contra su almohada, su carita pegada a ella, oculta entre sus brazos, como si la venda no bastará para no verlos…

Pronto, las bolas de su gemelo también pegaban contra las de Sísifo, contra sus pompas, a cada embestida, marcando sus músculos tanto en su vientre como en su trasero, hermosa visión que él también debía haberle regalado, que sabía Deuteros disfrutó porque sus ojos se encontraron un par de veces mientras se follaba a la Sísi, y ahora, en su turno, pasaba lo mismo, a la inversa.

Deuteros estiró la mano para tocar a Aspros, y después de hacerlo, volvió a afianzar a Sísifo por la cadera, a sostener su polla con su mano libre para que no rebotará con el movimiento y se lastimará, acariciándolo de tanto en tanto, sintiendo como, conforme a sus gemidos aumentaban de tono, su culito se apretaba, y de su polla, entre sus dedos, empezaba a escurrir un líquido clarito.

¿Qué es?, le preguntó a su hermano, sintiendo a la turra perder las fuerzas, dejándose apoyar más en la cama, y desmayadamente, seguir soportando sus embestidas. Lo que te conté, le contestó, lo que moja y no había visto antes... eso que lo había emocionado tanto, y luego a él, compartiendo la emoción de su gemelo.

Llevó su mano a sus labios y lo probó, más dulce, distinto a lo que le salía de la colita y después, sin pensarlo, estiró su mano hacia Aspros, que también chupó de entre sus dedos, parado junto a ellos, cerca de la cama, tan similares en presencia que su amigo no se había dado cuenta en ningún momento que había alguien más en su habitación.

Antes solo sabía que quería más. Que sentía que se desmayaría, pero quería más. Que nunca se había sentido tan bien, que desde hacía meses no se había sentido tan satisfecho como en esos momentos. Ya después pensaría que hacer. Ya después lidiaría con la realidad, como siempre hacía. En esos momentos lo único que quería era seguir sintiendo a su amigo moverse dentro de él, dándole eso que tanto necesitaba, volviéndolo a llenar, pero esta vez, le pediría que no hiciera eso con su lengua, por más bien que se sintiera, por más delicioso que fuera, porque quería sentirlo dentro…

Su deseo se vio complacido a poco, cuando con un gemido más ronco que antes se corrió dentro de él, que lo apretaba de nuevo, gimiendo sin contenerse, sumiéndose en las nieblas del placer, pues contrario a antes, no se quedó quieto, sino que, aunque empezaba a dolerle su agujerito luego de tanto y ya no tenía fuerzas siquiera para seguirse apretando, lo sintió seguir moviéndose, rellenándolo, sintiendo salir algo de semen junto con su polla cuando al fin se retiró, dejándolo caer en la cama.

Estaba agotado y apenas se dio cuenta cuando su amigo se levantó de la cama y se paró a su lado, quitándole la venda de los ojos, aunque él se negó a abrirlos, a verlo, mientras aun sentía dentro su semilla. Debió recoger su ropa en algún momento, antes o después de hacerlo, era confuso para él, y al irse, le dio un último beso en la frente, le hecho una manta encima, y lo dejo en brazos de Morfeo.

-No debiste taparlo, Deuteros. Con el calor que hace, no podrá dormir.

-Si se enferma será peor.-le respondió su gemelo, caminando cerca de él mientras se terminaba de acomodar la ropa, pensando en lo mojada que le quedo la cola y que si se resfriaba e iba a la enfermería podrían darse cuenta que le pasó algo y meter en problemas a Aspros.

-Que se va enfermar si corre desnudo por el campo durante los entrenamientos y luego se arroja al lago.

Viéndolo así…

-Pero no niegues que te preocupa, sino, ¿por qué el beso?

-De buenas noches.-lo dicho, era tan educado…

Dudoso, su gemelo lo miró con la ceja en alto.

-¿No me crees?

-No.

-¿No será que te pusiste celoso?-preguntó, mirándolo divertido.

-¿Por qué tendría que tenerle celos?

-Tienes razón. No hay motivos…-se detuvo en medio de su camino de retorno a Géminis y le apoyó la mano en la cara.-Aun si algún día me enamoró de una turra, tú seguirás siendo primero.

-Tú siempre serás primero.-le respondió su gemelo, inclinándose a besarlo.

-Eso espero.-de verdad, con todo su corazón.-Y si algún día conseguimos una turra, tendrá que entenderlo. Tendrá que saber que primero somos nosotros.

-Eso sería bueno.

Difícil de conseguir, pero bueno. Mientras, con ellos mismos debían bastarse, como hasta unos meses habían creído que sería. Lástima que la vida no era tan sencilla como a ellos les había parecido.

A lo lejos, respondiendo a sus deseos, la armadura de Géminis resonó, como cada guerra santa, con aquella que solía compartir su destino y que hasta ese momento no sabían si al menos tendría portador.

Sage, sintiéndola, pensó que tendría que comenzar a buscarlo, al guardián de Virgo, deseando de paso fueran sus poderes despertando los que sintió y no su nacimiento, justo como los de ese jovencito de España, que también recién había terminado su entrenamiento, despertado el cosmos final y al que ya solo había que aguardar llegará antes de darle su armadura, Capricornio, otro cuyo sino solía estar entrelazado y cuya pareja ya aguardaba en el Santuario, sin saber que lo hacía.

Complacido, el Patriarca volvió a dormir, pues no preveía tragedias como hacía unos años en las doce casas, nacido el siguiente guardián de Leo, preparando él al de Cáncer, incluso tomado Krest un alumno, y confiando en el destino, el poder de Athena sama, para que Escorpio encontrará protector, sino es que el viejo caballero de Acuario lo hacía por ellos, cumpliendo su sino a través del tiempo, para las generaciones del futuro.


End file.
